maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yogoshimacritein/russgamemaster
Bio Overseeing the destruction of the three Braneworlds by Cleaning Minister Kireizky, Yogoshimacritein uses his fallen minion's Infinite Wastebin to enter the Human World, using it as a means to feed from in order for him to use his signature attack Justice Dissolution (Seigi Kaisan), which can vaporize those it hits, altering his victim's bodies to a different wavelength that sends them to a subspace reality on Earth. He uses it to take out Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, and the Go-On Wings, along with their Engine partners, Engine Carrigator, Engine Jum-bowhale, and the ancient Engines. Yogoshimacritein is the most ruthless of the Gaiark, easily using both Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia and Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas as human shields, when needed. After losing the Infinite Wastebin to the ministers, Yogoshimacritein fatally damages them both before making his way to the Deus Haguruma Magear to power himself up until he is trapped in the Bikkurium chamber by Renn and Saki Rouyama as the gear is destroyed by Sosuke Esumi and the Kankan Mantan Gun (by using the Engine souls of their primary partners in place of the Ancient Engines' for the weapon), causing the entire Hellgaille Palace to collapse around him and for the effects of the Justice Dissolution to be canceled. However, Yogoshimacritein reconstructs himself from his gears and attempts to destroy the city until he is halted by Hanto, Gunpei, and the Go-On Wings. Once the primary Go-Ongers join the fray, Yogoshimacritein enlarges himself in a process called Third Industrial Revolution (Daisanji Sangyō Kakumei) and battles Engine-O G12. Though he is able survive the G12 Grand Prix attack by reconstructing his body again after it is broken apart by the impact, Yogoshimacritein is finally destroyed by the more advanced G12 Final Grand Prix attack. His attacks are Puppet Regime (Kugutsu Kairaiseiken) which can turn his subordinates into his puppets, and Ration Provision Bullet (Teigaku Kyūfu Dan). Unlike Yogostein, he ends his sentences with "Narina". His name is from the Japanese word for "to pollute" (yogoshimakuru) and his title based on "Prime Minister" (Sōridaijin). Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Mechanical Body Relentless Psychopath Wicked Ways Reconstruction - refills his life bar the first time it is depleted. Human Shielder - uses allies to protect him from single-target attacks. Attacks Shock Stab Electric Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to tenderized enemies (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Staff Quake Ground All Enemies (special) Ground Attack - ignores protection and avoidance effects. (special) Sky is Falling - chance to create falling debris, causing Heavy or Incapacitation. Justice Dissolution Ranged Energy One Enemy (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Guaranteed Crit (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Stun, Combo Setup, Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed (special) Brutal Strike - ignores resurrection effects Cut Slashing Melee 2 hits One Enemy (enemy) Tenderized - takes increased damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks Puppet Regime Debuff One Enemy (enemy) Mind Control - chance to protect enemies from an ally's single-target attack (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally Ration Provision Bullet Ranged Gun Energy 5 hits One Enemy (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Target Focus - takes increased damage from next single-target attack Bash Melee One Enemy (special) High Crits - high chance to crit (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy (enemy) Off-Balance - removes and prevents counterattacks Fire Arrow Ranged Fire One Enemy (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Demoralize Debuff All Enemies (enemy) Cower - attacks have a 20% chance to fail (enemy) Demoralized - removes and prevents Morale Boosts (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion Snack Buff Heal Self (self) Remove Debuffs (self) Well Fed - that hit the spot. (self) Rising Up - gains Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, or Agile. Electrification Buff Self (self) Electrified - deals electric damage to melee attackers. Lightning Bolt Ranged Electric Energy One Enemy (enemy) Ozone - takes increased damage from electric attacks and effects. Killer Move: Fixed Payment Shot Ranged Gun Explosion (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. Killer Move: Steamroller Voting Ranged Electric Energy One Enemy (enemy) Crackle - chance to take electric damage after performing a hostile action Final Dictator Declaration: Yogoshimanifest Break Electric Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Broken Will - reduced damage on next attack. (enemy) Pain - increases damage taken Category:Villains Category:Generalists Category:Tech Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Shows Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu